An Untold Story of Souls
by Nightyon
Summary: In another area of the Soul Eater universe there are four friends who have the power to link their souls. (First five chapters are definitely going up, but later chapters will require a view count of at least 50)
1. Chapter 1

Shinsa (Sheen sah) runs through the city narrowly avoiding people and carts. She's on a mission to find her best friend and weapon, Honika (Hahn nee kah), though she has no clue where she is. "Honika! Where are you!?" She screams as loud as she can. "Come on! We have to get to the festival!" Shinsa climbs on top of a building to look around. This isn't the first time Honika has disappeared like this. She probably got freaked out by the normals again. They aren't used to seeing someone who can become a weapon. Only because they are far away from Death City. Though Shinsa and and Honika aren't the only weapon meister and weapon in the city. There's also their friends Fronto (Frahn toe) and Larva. Those boys get in trouble more than the girls do though. Shinsa finally spots Honika in the distance and races off towards her.

Honika is getting ready for the festival tonight when out of nowhere Shinsa jumps on her. "Aha! I found you!" She says with a proud smile. Honika glares at her. "I told you where I was going this morning you idiot." Shinsa's proud smile goes away. "Oh yeah..." She blushes in embarrassment and gets off of Honika. "I didn't break your ability to change did I?" She asks now worried about Honika. With a smile Honika changes into her weapon form, a glorious pink sword. It may look quite innocent and harmless, but she is able to cut through anything. Anything at all. Shinsa grabs a hold of her with a smile. "Watch out demons, for Shinsa nd Honika are here!" She says doing a pose. "You know we haven't had any problems here. No one cares about our city." Honika says and changes back. "Hmph, well I can still dream."

In the distance, unbeknownst to the girls, Fronto and Larva were watching them. "Do we have to do this Fronto?" Larva says in his weapon form. He's a red and hard hitting hammer mjolnir. "Come on dude, this is going to be sweet. Just imagine the look on their faces after we scare them and prove to be the better team." He says with a gleeful laugh at the end. Then he moves to get closer, Larva only coming along because he's Fronto's weapon. They get closer and closer to the girls until finally. "Surprise attack!" Fronto jumps out at them and hits the ground to scare him. The girls shriek in fear and Shinsa kicks Fronto. He gets knock back, blood spewing from his nose. Larva changes out of his weapon form. "Fronto, I told you that wasn't a good idea." He leans beside Fronto trying to help him up.

"You boys need to be more careful when dealing with Shinsa." Honika says with a laugh. "She's a dangerous person, with or without her weapon." Shinsa smiles proudly. "That's right!" Fronto jumps to his feet causing Larva to stumble and fall down. "Hey! We still sneaked up on you! Now are we going to the festival or not?" He says wiping away the blood from his nose. "Of course we are!" Shinsa says and grabs Honika's arm running in the direction of the festival. Fronto quickly grabs Larva and runs after them so they aren't left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The group is quick to get to the festival. Shinsa and Honika getting there before Fronto and Larva. "Haha! We beat you boys!" Shinsa says proudly with a dance. "Only because you left first." Fronto says as he glares at her. Honika checks on Larva to see if he is okay. "Yeah I'm fine Honika, just wish Shinsa and Fronto didn't compete with everything." He says with a smile. "Come on guys, we need to go to the special show!" Shinsa says pulling Larva and Honika in the direction of the show. "What's it about again?" Honika asks as they head to the show. "No clue." She answers.

Once they get to the tent that's hosting the show they find that Fronto already has seats for them. "Did you find out what it's about?" Honika asks him. "No, they're being really secretive about it." He says looking around. "Besides I'm sure it's going to be great." Honika starts to feel uneasy about all of this. "I don't know, it feels like something bad is going to happen." Shinsa looks at her and sees how worried she is. She gives her a hug. "Hey, it's okay Honika, remember, no one cares about this boring city." She gives her a smile that calms her down. "Yeah, you're right."

Soon the show starts and the four of them quiet down. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Hagatta City Festival show!" The announcer says to everyone with a huge grin on his face. "Now as you all know Hagatta City is completely safe from-" Before he can finish his sentence all of the lights go out. Honika is scared once again. "I knew something was going to happen Shinsa." There's a scream, most likely came from the announcer. Then the lights turn back on. In the place of the announcer there is now a blood soaked demon. "Hello everyone! I would like to personally let you know that a witch has chosen your beloved city as her headquarters." As the demon finishes talking a witch appears in the air. "That's right you lousy humans, this city now belongs to me!" She yells down to everyone and laugh manically afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsa, Honika, Fronto, and Larva all stare at the witch in fear. "Don't worry you stupid humans. I'm sure your souls will be very delicious. HAHA!" With thses words the witch vanishes. "Guys, we have to stop her! She'll ruin the city!" Fronto says jumping up and holding out his hand. Larva immediately changes to weapon form for him. "Let's smash that demon down there." Shinsa gives him a nod and looks over to Honika, Honika knows immediately what to do. She changes to her weapon form and the four of them rush down to the demon.

"Well well, would you looky here. Weapon meisters and weapons. So far away from Death City too?" He laughs and slashes at Fronto cutting his arm and knocking him back. Shinsa takes his moment of vulnerability and slices his arm off. The demon lets out a shriek of pain. "You little!" He goes to slash at her, but she blocks it with Honika. Fronto takes his chance and hits the demon in the head with Larva. The demon is knocked down onto the ground and before he can do anything Fronto crushes his head. The demon dies and his soul is exposed. Larva and Honika change out of their weapon forms.

"Who should get his soul?" Fronto asks looking at Shinsa. "Well you and Larva did kill him, so I think Larva should get his soul." Honika says and Shinsa nods in agreement. "Do I really have to? I mean it was the soul of a demon. Won't it hurt me rather than help me grow stronger?" Larva says a little scared of what will happen if he does eat the soul. "That won't happen bud, demon's are just people who lost their way. Plus you're a weapon, you are strong enough to handle this." Fronto says putting a hand on his shoulder, then Shinsa speaks up. "Well you should hurry it up already before he comes back." Larva bends down and picks up the soul and in one quick motion, he eats it.

"So how did it taste?" Honika asks Larva as they wait for Fronto and Shinsa to come out of the police station. "It tasted like my favorite food, but better." He says with a smile. Honika smiles back at him. "Wonder when Fronto and Shinsa are going to be done in there. We've been out here for five minutes already." Larva says with a sigh. At that very moment Shinsa and Fronto walk out of the police station. "It took forever, but we got them to agree to let us help with everything." Shinsa says with a proud smile. The reason it took some time to get the police to agree is because they didn't fully trust the group. The city not being used to weapons and weapon meisters didn't know if they could be trusted. The group often got in trouble while training. "Yeah, but they also said that if we screw up three times, they'll throw us in jail for treason." Fronto says with a grumble. "Giving them time Fronto, they'll trust us soon enough." Larva says to him while patting his shoulder. "Well we wouldn't have this problem in Death City." He says back. "So what's our first task?" Honika asks them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, they gave us a piece of paper with our tasks on it." Shinsa says holding out the paper so they can read it.

 **The Hagatta City Police Department (HCPD) has issued these tasks to: Shinsa, Honika, Fronto, and Larva of Hagatta City.**

Task One: Hunt down the demon in the Blechory Hotel and kill it

Task Two: Hunt down the demon in the factory district and kill it

Task Three: Look for any evidence to the whereabouts of the witch

Task Four: Find the witch's hideout and report it to the HCPD

Task Five: Kill the witch

 **WARNING: IF YOU FAIL THREE TIMES WE WILL THROW YOU IN JAIL FOR TREASON ON THE HIGHEST DEGREE!**

"Jeez, that's a little harsh don't you think?" Honika says looking up from the paper. "I think it's too easy, all we have to do is kill two demons and a witch." Shinsa says with a bored expression. "Shinsa, that witch has a whole army of demons that will protect her. There's probably even other witches with her." Honika says with a worried expression. Shinsa just brushes it off as she says. "Well anyways we need to train, we have until Sunday to have this all done." Larva and Honika look at her wide-eyed. "It's Tuesday though, that gives us six days." They say in unison. "Yeah, so we better work hard so we don't get locked in jail." She says and walks away.

Later the group is training at their secret area they made so the police don't get angry. Shinsa and Honika are slicing through training dummies while Fronto and Larva beat the pieces. "Come on Larva the girls are doing so much better, why aren't you breaking them?" Fronto says as he keeps swinging at the dummies that only get knocked back from the hammer. "I'm trying to Fronto, but it's hard." Larva says and tries to focus on smashing the dummies. The next hit was the same though. "Maybe I need to eat another soul before I'm strong enough to do that." Larva says in disappointment.

After awhile of training they decide to stop for a rest. "Hey Larva you know if you eat 99 demon souls and then one witch soul you will become a Death Scythe." Honika says to him as they rest. "How do you know that Honika?" He asks her, knowing that there are no books about weapons or weapon meisters. "I searched it online of course." She says with a smile. "What does that mean for me though? Will he go work for a death?" Fronto says worriedly. "I'm sure you can work out something with Lord Death." She says to him. Fronto hopes he'll still be able to stay with Larva, because he wants Larva to become a Death Scythe no matter what.


End file.
